


What Lovers Do

by redespondents



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kazuki is being pouty and wants to be smooched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redespondents/pseuds/redespondents
Summary: Kazuki wants to do what lovers do: being together, for the most part.
Relationships: Ryūgasaki Hiro/Shindō Kazuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> I can just imagine pouty Kazuki voice and rolling around in bed throwing a lil tantrum going, "Hiiiiirooo..."

Sometimes, Kazuki thinks about how life loves to complicate things for him and Hiro.

Between helping out with the family joint and taking care of his younger siblings, and Hiro getting out there and duelling in larger, more professional stages, sometimes all the time they have left is the short hours every night they spend texting one another before one of them, usually Kazuki, knocks out from exhaustion. 

“But even still, I really wanna spend some time with him together, ya know?” He sinks lower on his seat and lets his head fall back. He pouts his lips in a protest against the ceiling. Mimori stifles her giggle with her best ‘there, there’ face, hands waving and all.

“If you want, you can hang out with us this afternoon instead?” Cheers to Mimori, the ever so caring and compassionate. “Alice invited me and Shiori out for karaoke. Just for fun!”

As much as Kazuki wanted the company, and even figured that Lusia and Kai would be roped in somehow, he turned down the offer.

He really wants to be with Hiro.

So he says that he’d just wait back, maybe the art club would need his help again. Valid excuse; he’s become something of a handyman between the school’s other clubs. He’s done it all, from heavy lifting to substituting for another player on the sports team.

Except nothing goes on for the rest of the afternoon. And having just had about enough, Kazuki storms off to fetch Hiro. He would probably be home by now, he thinks.

* * *

He feels just a little guilty. Only just a little, for now, until he comes back to think about it again.

The look on Hiro’s face, of the genuine surprise that is quickly washed over with honest joy, as he says his name. Loud, excited, full of longing, it rings so right whenever he says it. The way Hiro’s arms are reached out to hug him (and boy does Kazuki just want to melt into them in that split second) and tell him just how much he’s missed him as well.

“Hiro! Duel with me!” Kazuki announces, cutting off past him.

Hiro pauses for a second, but being the Shadowverse-loving goof that Kazuki adores, laughs along without a second thought.

“Of course! It’s been a while after all!” The fire in his eyes burns bright.

“Loser owes the winner a favor!” Hiro doesn’t waver, and Kazuki notices it.

He’s got that big grin plastered on his face like he doesn’t consider losing.

‘Cheeky Hiro,’ Kazuki thinks. ‘You’re too cute.’

* * *

Once in a while, Kazuki does win a duel against Hiro.

The first time he won after they started dating, Hiro made it positively clear just how amazing he was. That, and getting all gassed up and kissed silly over the face whenever he insisted that Hiro was better, made Kazuki feel all better. It still surprises him, but he’s learned.

Hiro breathes out, tension settling away as the game closes, and grins, beaming.

“That’s my Kazuki!” His voice makes the warmth run up to his cheeks. “You’re so good!”

Kazuki learns that it doesn’t take a lot to ease his frustrations and pining after all. The silliness makes him laugh along, even louder, until he forgets it all.

But Hiro doesn’t.

“So, what did you want from me then?” Hiro’s smile is all too innocent, and Kazuki fumbles on his words trying to come up with anything, or insist against it after all. The more he tries to play it cool again, the more Hiro snickers.

“T-Then, how ‘bout just a kiss, ya know?”

The first one is a quick peck on the cheek.

The one Kazuki doesn’t anticipate is when Hiro holds him by his hands and places a longer kiss on their lips.

The mellow and tender sensation of the kiss remains on Kazuki as Hiro pulls away. They gaze at each other, transfixed in the afterglow, as they relax into a comfortable smile.

Hiro is the one who breaks the silence first. “Those come for free. You don’t have to beat me to get one.”

Resigned, Kazuki sighs. “Then I don’t want anything else, ya know?”

“Still, seems like a waste.” Hiro lets his head rest on his shoulder. “How about… you make me go out with you on a date then?”

“This weekend!” Kazuki tries not to let his excitement overflow. It proves a little difficult when your boyfriend is too cool about the way he does it.

“Yup! I’ll look forward to it then! Love you, Kazuki!”

“I love you too Hiro! Always, ya know?!”

* * *

Kazuki avoids a scolding from his mother when he gets home late that night.

"It's just been a while since I spent the day hanging out with Hiro!" 

She always lets it off easier when it's Hiro. Sometimes he thinks she might know, but she never brings it up.

Regardless of his other concerns, what's more important to think about is their upcoming date.

As Hiro slides into bed, his phone is swamped with text messages and links that direct him to various popular spots around the city. Some are close by, and some further.

That night was also one of their longer ones spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> No thinking, only KazuHiro brainrot, amongst other things. I really wrote this in one sitting without checking for re-edit because who has time for that when KIRIFUDA and SHINSEKAI are on repeat and you only vibing. Love them both as always.


End file.
